lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Radagast
Radagast Bury, pierwotnie Aiwendil – Majar, jeden z pięciu Istarich, którzy przybyli do Śródziemia na początku Trzeciej Ery, by wspomagać Wolne Ludy w walce z Sauronem. Biografia Radagast był jednym z Majarów stworzonych z myśli Iluvatara. Po stworzeniu świata zstąpił z wieloma innymi Ainurami na Ardę, gdzie przybrał imię Aiwendil. Mieszkał w Amanie i był sługą Yavanny. Około 1000 roku Trzeciej Ery został na prośbę Yavanny jednym z Istarich. Miał chronić w Śródziemiu przyrodę przed złem. Został przydzielony Sarumanowi za towarzysza, co stało się jednym z powodów niechęci Sarumana do niego. W Śródziemiu Radagast zamieszkał w Rhosgobel na wschodnich obrzeżach Mrocznej Puszczy. Przyjaźnił się ze zwierzętami i ptakami, był także znajomym Beorna. Uznawano go za mistrza zmian barw i kształtów. Zapewne brał udział w obradach Białej Rady. W nieznanym czasie Radagast prawdopodobnie opuścił swoją siedzibę w Rhosgobel. Radagast prawdopodobnie nie brał udziału w Wojnie o Pierścień, choć nieświadomie przyczynił się do uwięzienia Gandalfa w Orthanku, a potem jego uwolnienia. Ze względu na jego miłość do roślin i zwierząt oraz ekscentryzm stał się obiektem drwin Sarumana, po tym jak zdradził on Białą Radę. Niewykluczone, że pojawienie się Wielkich Orłów w czasie bitwy pod Morannonem było zasługą Radagasta. Jego losy po klęsce Saurona są nieznane. Prawdopodobnie nie wypełnił swojej misji, gdyż zbytnio skupił się na przyrodzie. Nigdy nie powrócił on do Amanu, ale też, jak wynika z "Niedokończonych Opowieści" nigdy potem nie ujrzał już Śródziemia''Szkic o Istarich'' w: J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone Opowieści, wydawnictwo Amber, Warszawa 1995, przeł. Radosław Kot, str. 195., co pozwala sądzić, że zginął w czasie Wojny o Pierścień. W późniejszym czasie, jak się zdaje, Tolkien zmienił podejście do Radagasta. Uznał, że został wysłany na świat, by chronić zwierzęta i rośliny i to właśnie, a nie walka z Sauronem była jego właściwą misją. Po klęsce Mrocznego Władcy czarodziej pozostał w Śródziemiu, gdyż uznał, że nadal należy strzec przyrody, zwłaszcza przed ludźmi. Adaptacje Hobbit (trylogia filmowa) thumb|right|300 px|Historia Radagasta - scena z filmu "Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż" Radagasta w filmach Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż, Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga i Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii zagrał Sylvester McCoy. Historia czarodzieja przedstawiona tam znacznie różni się od jego rzeczywistych losów. Zaniepokojony rozprzestrzeniającym się złem w Mrocznej Puszczy pod postacią chorób zwierząt (na przykład Sebastiana) w 2941 roku wyprawił się do Dol Guldur, gdzie jako pierwszy dowiedział się o obecności Czarnoksiężnika, podczas gdy naprawdę o jego istnieniu wiedziano już od prawie 1000 lat. Filmowy Radagast spotkał w Dol Guldur również Wodza Upiorów Pierścienia. O odkryciu obecności złych mocy powiadomił Białą Radę. Później wraz z Gandalfem Szarym przeszukiwał groby Nazguli na wrzosowiskach Rhudauru. Stamtąd dwaj czarodzieje udali się do Dol Guldur, a tam Gandalf postanowił sam iść do twierdzy, wysyłając wcześniej Radagasta do Galadrileli, by ten poinformował ją o tym, że Sauron powrócił. Ratuje Gandalfa z Dol Guldur. Wspomaga siły dobra w Bitwie Pięciu Armii z orłami i Beornem. Władca Pierścieni: Wojna na Północy (2011) frame|Radagast w grze "Władca Pierścieni:Wojna na Północy" Gorin, władca Nordinbadu wskazał Radagasta jako osobę, która zna położenie smoka Urgrosta, który toczył pertraktacje z Agandaûrem. Polecieli więc na Wielkich Orłach do Mrocznej Puszczy. W międzyczasie dopadł ich Wulfrum. Powiedział, że już nie mogą pomóc Radagastowi. Trójka bohaterów walczy z czarnoksiężnikiem i zabija go, po czym udają się do Rhosgobel. Niestety, nie znajdują tam czarodzieja, a hordę pająków, atakującą ich. Bohaterowie przedzierają się przez gąszcz Mrocznej Puszczy. Znajdują Radagasta, zaplątanego w pajęczą sieć i otrutego jadem. Spotykają królową pająków Saenethrę. Zabijają ją, po czym rozwiązują czarodzieja. Pytają, gdzie znajduje się legowisko Urgrosta. Radagast pyta o to jaskółki i pokazuje spotkanie Agandaura ze smokiem. Po skończonej wizji bohaterowie zostawiają Radagasta samego. Radagast-the-brown-wizard-in-the-hobbit-the-desolation-of-smaug.jpg|Radagast w grobowcu Nazguli – klatka z filmu "Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga" Radagastlegoo.png|Radagast w grze "LEGO Lord of the Rings" Radagast 2.jpg|Radagast w filmie "Hobbit: Niezywkła podróż" Radagast w Hobbicie.JPG|Minifigurka LEGO Radagasta Bibliografia * J.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone Opowieści, wydawnictwo Amber, Warszawa 1995, przeł. Radosław Kot. * J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem, wydawnictwo Iskry, Warszawa 1997, przeł. Maria Skibniewska. * J.R.R. Tolkien, Drużyna Pierścienia, wydawnictwo Amber, Warszawa 2009, przeł. Maria i Cezary Frąc. * J.R.R. Tolkien, Silmarillion,. wydawnictwo Amber, Warszawa 2004, przeł. Maria Skibniewska. * Robert Foster, Encyklopedia Śródziemia, wydawnictwo Amber, Warszawa 2012. Kategoria:Postacie Drugiej Ery Kategoria:Postacie Lat Drzew Kategoria:Postacie Pierwszej Ery Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery Kategoria:Istari de:Radagast en:Radagast es:Radagast fr:Radagast he:רדגאסט it:Radagast nl:Radagast pt-br:Radagast ru:Радагаст sk:Radagast